1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to articulated arm coordinate measuring machines, and in particular, to systems and methods for mounting an articulated arm to a mobile platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical coordinate measuring machine (CMM) has an articulating arm that allows positioning of a probe and/or a detector at different points in space. For example, probe can be positioned at various points on a surface of an object, and spatial positions of the probe (and thus the surface of the object) can be determined via the articulating arm's configuration. In another example, a detector on the articulating arm can be used to characterize surface features of an object by projecting and detecting a signal such as light.
Because articulating arms and the end attachments are precision instruments, they are preferably mounted to a substantially stable platform and operated in controlled environment, such that measurements thus obtained are precise. In many situations, this means that objects being measured need to be brought to the articulator/platform assembly. In some situations, however, moving the objects to the articulator may not be practical or desirable.